Fights and Chemistry
by Midnight Conversations
Summary: Artemis doesn't like her new school, Gotham Academy. The only good thing is her best friend Carly. So what happens when Wally comes to her school, and is the new student. Will love prevail, or will their arguments come between them. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Why Him?

**Hey! I'm Blue Ninja Girl! This is my first fanfiction. I LOVE Young Justice, especially the spitfire couple, I just couldn't help but write a story for them! I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. It's the same story plot, and I'll try to have many POV's from different characters on the team.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own young justice, unfortunately… I do however own some made up characters.**

**Artemis's POV.**

I was sitting on the steps of Gotham Academy, waiting for my best friend Carly to show up. I never wanted to go to an overly preppy school, with idiotic uniforms. Until i saw the uniforms, i didn't even know they made skirts that short! One second, I'm only the daughter of a well known criminal, the next second I'm a superhero on a team, green arrow's side kick, and going to a stupid rich kid school that i used to always make fun of!

Today in particular I knew was going to be a bad day. I was really tired, since last night the team had a mission and didn't come home till about 6:00 am. When we came back, I had to dress up and go to school. After school i wanted to go straight home, but he have practice with Black Canary today. Great.. ( note sarcasm).. And obviously, i will find Kid Idiot eating all of our food, then we'll have another argument about something stupid that he did. Usually I enjoy these arguments, but today i wasn't in the mood. So I was dreading this whole day.

All of a sudden Carly comes sprinting at top speed towards me, almost knocking me down.

"Wow Carly, what's the rush?" I ask once I recover from the shock of almost getting knocked down the stairs.

"Oh God Artemis! I saw the HOTTEST guy EVER today! I think he's new! Every one is talking about him!" Carly said, overdramatically. Like always.

"Ok then" I say rolling my eyes, not really caring about some new kid. I just honestly feel bad for who ever has to go to this school.

" But-" she was then interrupted by the bell, signaling that school was starting.

We then walked over to our first class, Chemistry. Carly and I have almost the same schedule, but when she has volleyball, I have track. And when I have drama, she has art.

For some reason the Chemistry teacher hates me, his name is Mr. Bamere. He always tries to make the hour I'm in his class a living hell. So instead of letting me sit next to Carly, I'm stuck with no lab partner, since we have an odd number of students. And he knows this is my worst subject. At least Carly sits in front of me.

So anyway, we all take our seats, and the principle, Mr. Rivers, walks into class. He quickly and silently talks to Mr. Bamere, then turns to us and says, " Class, welcome your new class mate, I'll let him introduce himself."

That's when he walked in. Messy red hair, deep green eyes, freckles, a cocky smile.

It was Wally West.

**So, what did you guys think? Please Review, just so I know people actually read and liked my story. I wouldn't want to continue writing it if it were bad and no body read or liked my story. The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	2. Just My Luck

**YAY! I am so happy! Less then 24 hours and already 10 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also thanks to everyone who favored my story or who alerted it! You guys should check out my poll for "Favorite Young Justice Couple". I really want to know what you guys think. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. I might use some of them. So again, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. For this story, can you all do me a favor and pretend Wally doesn't know that Robin is Richard Grayson. Thanks! Again thanks for all the reviews! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice.**

**Artemis's POV**

He came in, wearing a smirk. Wally looked around the room casually. Then his gaze landed on me. He opened his mouth slightly, as if he were surprised to see me. We held our gaze there for a while. His beautiful green eyes looked into mine and-, wait what was I saying. Wally definitely doesn't have anything appealing about him. He's just an idiotic jerk who always has to have the last word. He then looked away to avoid more awkwardness.

I then closed my mouth, noticing that it was open. I also noticed that we were staring at each other. God I hope I wasn't blushing. I hope no one noticed that would be embarrassing.

Then I realized something, what was he doing here? I thought he lived in Central City. He must be thinking the same thing about me. He thinks I live in Star City. Oh well, I'll just try to avoid him as much as possible.

Carly turned to me and whispered, " Why were you guys staring at each other?" Oh great she noticed. " No reason" I reply. She's about to say something else when the principle spoke up," So, introduce yourself."

Wally looked at the class then said oh so confidently," I'm Wally". Mr. Bamere then smiled and said," Would you please sit next to Artemis, she needs a little help in chemistry. She's the one sitting alone."

I can't believe him , he just called me out! Mr. Bamere must have found out that Wally is a first class geek. Wally then looked at me and smirked knowingly. I am not going to see the end of this, am I? Well, so much for ignoring him.

**Wally's POV**

I was really shocked that Artemis was in my school. I thought she lived in Star City. That's all I need, more time with Miss. Congeniality (sarcasm). But I get to make fun of her more, so bonus. And the fact that I now know she's not good at chemistry, it's too perfect. You should have seen her face when the teacher told me to sit next to her.

When the teacher told me to sit next to Artemis, all the girls glared at Artemis, and flirtatiously winked at me. I'm starting to like this school more and more.

As I sat next to her, she whispered fiercely, "What are you doing here?" She was glaring at me, and her eyebrows were scrunched in a really cute way. Wait, did I just say cute? Never mind. I decided to play it cool.

"Miss me Crock?" I taunted. "I could ask you the same thing." I then said.

" Answer my question first." She said. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Uncle Barry told me to go here, something about a better education. Your turn"

" Just because Ollie is my uncle, doesn't mean I live with him."

I didn't think of that, but I wasn't going to let her know that. After that we just stopped talking. First period then ended after a while. I quickly grabbed all my things and was gone in, well, a flash.

**Artemis POV**

After the crazed Wally left, I went to my locker. Carly then bombarded me with questions. " Who is he? How do you know each other? Does he have a girlfriend? How do you know each other's Uncles? Do you like him?" Wow that girl can talk.

She was about to continue when I interrupted her," Just shut it. I'll answer your questions just calm down. His name is Wally West. Our uncles are friends, so that's how we know each other. I don't know if he has a girlfriend. And EEWW, even thinking for one second that I could like him is revolting." I then think, is it really that bad if I like him? YES IT IS the smart part of me says.

After I finally calmed Carly down, she said, a little dreamily," You know, Wally is really cute. All the girls in class are jealous that you're sitting next to him. You're so lucky you know him."

" Wait a minute, you like that idiotic, self centered, argumentative, cow eating, little weasel?" I said incredulously.

" What? No, no, no. I'm just saying he's cute. That doesn't mean I like him. Is he really that bad?" Carly rambled nervously. Her face was getting red with embarrassment.

"Yes, he is." I say. I then laugh a little and let out a sigh of relief. I mean, I couldn't imagine my best friend dating, or even liking that idiot. That will suck.

Carly still embarrassed, and then said, " Let's just go to our next class before we're late."

I laugh again and we walked to our next class. For that second I totally forgot about Kid Idiot, and I was in total peace.

**So what did you guys think? Artemis's and Wally's relationship is still a little rocky. But is you look close, you can see that they kind of like each other, but are too thick headed to admit it. They are so oblivious. I'll try to update soon, but please review. Don't forget to check out my poll for "Favorite Young Justice Couple." Thanks for all the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Surprised, aren

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm glad you all like it! Thanks for all the good ideas! I know my other chapters are a little short, so I'll try to make them longer. Emphasis on "TRY". If any of you guys have ideas for later chapters, feel free to tell me. I might use some of them. Please review, and check my poll for "Favorite Young Justice Couple". So here are some comments to specific people who reviewed. **

**YJ-Lover: thanks for the ideas! I love them! I'm also glad you liked this story! I might use your ideas in later chapters. And obviously give you credit. Thanks for the ideas!**

**Luna Mrow: Thanks! You're making me a better writer! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again! **

**Wally's POV**

After first period, I headed to Geometry. It was pretty easy. I really am starting to like this school. I mean, getting a girl friend here will be a peace of cake. All the girls are staring at me dreamily, and I am loving the attention.

After 2nd period, I went to my 3rd period, which happened to be track. Too easy. Unfortunately, I can't use my super speed. It'll still be easy though. When I got there, I had to change out of my uniform, and into comfortable gym clothes.

That's when I noticed that Artemis is also in my class. She was wearing green basketball shorts, with a light green V-neck. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she was looking around the room. Her startling green eyes looked like they were analyzing the whole room. I guess that's what countless missions do to you. They make you learn to always watch your surroundings. Her blonde hair was tied in her usual ponytail.

I decided to go up to her. Her friend from Chemistry didn't seem to be there. So she was standing alone.

" Hey Artie." I say casually, though knowing she hates it when I call her Artie.

Like I suspected, she snapped back, " Don't call me Artie".

" Yeah whatever. So you do track?" I smirked.

" Yeah, so what's it to you?" she said while glaring at me.

" Oh nothing, just didn't know you cared about me that much. I mean, to take a class, dedicated to me, in my honor? Aww thanks." I taunted her.

She then rolled her eyes and said, " I was on a track team before I even knew you, Kid Big Ego."

" Sure, but you always knew me. T.V, remember."

She was going to say something else, but then the couch interrupted her.

" Okay cupcakes, for the newbies, my name is Couch Mitch. Today, we will see a couple of you guys race. First up Artemis Crock."

Artemis went up to the starting line. She got in starting position and waited for the mark. When the couch blew the whistle, she sprinted down the track. I hate to admit it, but she was really fast. I can't believe after 4 months of being on the same team, I still haven't noticed how fast she was till now.

Track ended soon after, and I changed into my uniform. It was now time for fourth period.

**Artemis's POV**

During track, I could see Wally was impressed with how fast I ran. I guess I really surprised him. It's hard to impress a speedster when it comes to track. So I must be better than I thought. Just the thought of it made me want to blush. But why? It's not like I care what he thought.

Anyway, I went over to my 4th period, which was English. Thankfully, I had it with Carly.

Carly and I met up by my locker, and we walked over to English.

" So how was volleyball?" I ask her.

"Great! How was track?" she asks.

" Okay, I guess. Wally was in my class."

" Really did he look cute?"

I just stare at her incredulously, and when she realized what she said, she started blushing a little. I laugh and we walk to our next class.

When we get to class, we take our seats next to each other. We get caught up in talking, I didn't notice someone sitting down next to me.

"So are you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend?" A voice said that I recognize all too well.

" What do you want Wally?" I asked turning to him.

"Like I said, I want you to introduce me to your friend." Wally said smirking.

Carly looked really embarrassed at this point.

" Her name is Carly. What's it too you?" I ask getting somewhat annoyed by this red headed freak.

He doesn't answer. He only smirks.

I get annoyed and turn back to Carly, ignoring Wally.

When class ends, Carly and I walk over to lunch. Finally, I am starving. I can't even imagine what Kid Vacuum must be feeling.

**Carly's POV**

OMG! Wally is so HOT! And thickheaded. Artemis and Wally are perfect for each other. They are definitely going to start dating soon. But for now, they are so oblivious. They think they hate each other. As if.

Why does Artemis think she hates him. He's too hot to hate! If Artemis and Wally weren't so obviously in love, or so I think, I would definitely want him for my own.

But in order for them to get together faster, I'll have to do something about it. I know it's wrong to meddle, but I have to! They are so perfect for each other! Both are thickheaded, short-tempered, and always must have the last word!

So when we were at lunch and I saw Wally walk by, I called over to him, " Hey Wally, sit over here with us."

Artemis turns to me, looks at me like I'm crazy, then whispers furiously, " What are you doing?"

"Trust me." I whisper back.

" Uh, okay, I guess." Wally replies looking somewhat confused.

He sits next to Artemis, and they glare at each other.

Wally opens his mouth about to say something, when we here a gunshot in the distance. Everybody screams and start to hide, including me.

But not Wally and Artemis. They stand up, look at each other, and run out the door.

**Okay, I know that wasn't long at all. Please don't be mad. Really sorry. I'm also sorry that the other team members didn't show up yet. They'll show up soon though. The next chapter will be exciting. Spoiler, There's going to be a fighting scene. Please review, and please check out my poll for, "Favorite Young Justice Couple". Thanks everyone! :D**


	4. Confused

**What's Up! Hey people! Thanks for reviewing and checking out my poll! The more the better! I'm sorry that the other team members didn't show up yet. I'm either going to put them in this chapter, or the next. Can you guys pretend Wally doesn't know Robins secret identity? Thanks! Please Review!**

**Artemis's POV**

When the gunshots were heard, people started to panic, including Carly. I wasn't going to let anyone here get hurt, so me and Wally stood up, looked at each other, and burst out the front door.

Wally used his super speed, and was gone in a flash. I ran to my locker and got my costume, and bow and arrow. I went into the bathroom, and quickly changed.

I snuck around the room, following the sound of the talking and gunshots. I saw Kid Flash also sneaking. I hid around the corner, and secretly watched the robbers.

I noticed that they were capturing hostages. They knew this was a rich kid school, and I suspected they wanted a ransom. 5 kids were already tied up.

" Smith, we need more. 5 won't cut it." One of the men said.

The guy who was called Smith said, " We can't John, the cops will be here soon."

The first guy John then said," Well then, let's go."

Before the could leave, a flash of red and yellow started spinning around them. The thugs got scared and tried to shoot Wally. I took this opportunity to use a smoke arrow. While they were lost and confused, Wally ran to them and knocked them out. I then used an arrow to tie the two thugs up.

By that time, Wally already let the children go.

" Are their any more thugs?" Wally asked the other students.

" One more, he's hiding in the basement." One of the girls who were tied up said.

With that, Wally super sped to the basement, while I followed. By the time I got there, Wally already knocked the guy out.

" Good job." I said. I was quite surprised that I said that genuinely instead of sarcastically.

" Not to bad yourself." Wally replied with a smile.

For some reason, that made me smile as well. I realized I was staring into his deep green eyes.

To avoid more awkwardness, I said," Well we better change and go back to the cafeteria, before the cops show up."

" Uh, yeah". Wally said realizing that we were staring at each other.

He super sped away, and I went to the bathroom to go change. By the time I got to the cafeteria, Wally was already there. The cops were just starting to show up.

**Wally's POV**

I don't know how to explain what happened with Artemis. I don't even know what happened. But for once, I felt something other then hate for her.

So, when Artemis got to the cafeteria, the cops just started showing up. They found all the tied up guys, and started questioning witnesses.

The 5 hostages told them that when they were about to be taken away, Kid Flash and Green Arrows sidekick saved them.

No one, other than Carly noticed that Artemis and I weren't in the cafeteria while this was going down. Thankfully, Carly didn't tell the cops we were gone. But I knew, when she got the chance she would ask us.

**Carly's POV**

So after Wally and Artemis mysteriously left, I as well as everyone else just hid in the cafeteria. I honestly was really scared. I wonder where Artemis and Wally went. I wasn't going to tell the cops that they ran out the room, but I would ask them about it later.

When the cops were done questioning, we were free to go home. But before anyone could leave, I grabbed Wally and Artemis aside.

" Where were you guys?" I asked

" Uh, Well.. We were, Um.." Wally rambled nervously.

Artemis then spoke up, " It's okay, we can tell her."

" We can?" Wally asked shocked.

Artemis glared at him and said, " Yes, we can. We ran out of the room to find a safer area. We ran to the janitors closet and called the cops."

" Really, but that's so dangerous." I said. I couldn't believe they did that!

" Yeah, but we were quite." Artemis said.

I was about to say something else when Wall then spoke up, " Artemis, we go to go, our Uncles will be worried."

"Bye Carly." Artemis said. And with that, she and Wally were gone.

I couldn't help but notice how they both seemed to have something on their minds. Oh well, I'll ask her later.

**Artemis's POV**

When Wally and I left Carly, walked to the nearest Zeta-Beam.

"Where is the closest Zeta-Beam?" Wally asked me.

When I told him, I all of a sudden felt strong, firm hands grab me, and I was being carried, going at super speed.

Wally then put me down and I asked him," Why carry me?"

He shrugged, and then answered " It would have taken a lot longer walking."

We walked into the Zeta-Tube and we appeared in Mount Justice.

Megan came over to us and said, " Hi Artemis, hi Wally. I just made cookies."

Wally's eyes then lit up and said," Thanks Megalicious." Then he super sped into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, and then Megan asked me," Do you want some cookies Artemis?"

"No thanks. I'm really tired. I'll be in my room if you need me." I replied.

Megan smiled, and flew to the kitchen. I went to my room and lay down on my bed. That's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Carly.

" Hey Carly." I said when I answered the phone.

" Hey Artemis, I couldn't help but notice that you and Wally seemed really distracted when you came back to the cafeteria today. What was on your mind?" Carly said.

" What? Nothing was distracting me."

" Don't you dare lie to me crock. I know when something is up."

" I swear it was nothing."

"I don't buy it."

" But nothing happened! I already told you everything!"

" Don't think I'm going to give up. I will find out."

" Good look with that." And I hung up the phone.

Dang that girl was stubborn. Was it really that obvious that I was distracted? I usually never am. Unless it has to do with Wally. That kid always has a way to get under my skin. I guess Carly noticed.

I mean I don't even know what happened. We actually, in a way, complemented each other. Then we were staring at each other's eyes for at least a minute.

Why do his eyes have to be such an appealing shade of green? They're so deep, I can drown in them.

Oh God! What was I saying! I do NOT like him. I do NOT.

But something told me, no matter how many times I denied it, it wouldn't change how I felt. But here's a good question. What did I feel? I am so confused.

That's when Wally showed up. He looked at me for a while, then said, " Black Canary wants us all in the training room in 5 minutes."

" Sure, I'll be there soon." I replied.

He nodded and left. I reluctantly got up from bed, and went to the training room

**So what did you guys think? I know the fighting seen wasn't really good, exciting, or detailed, so I'm really started. But I am happy to say that Wally and Artemis are finally realizing their feelings! And we finally see another member of the team! I know it was short, but it's a little longer then my other chapters. Feel free to share some ideas with me for later chapters. I might use it. Also again, please check out my poll for " Favorite Young Justice Couple." Spoiler, next chapter there's a training session. Who fights who? Read and find out. I'll try to update soon. But school starts tomorrow, so I don't know if I can update as frequently. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Nice? Sincere?

**Hello People of Planet Earth, or other places. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, keep it up! Also thanks for checking out my poll. So far, all of you chose Wally and Artemis as your " Favorite Young Justice Couple". Cool! I would like to give a shout out to my BFF Bloom27, LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own young justice, unfortunately.**

**Artemis's POV**

As I was walking to the training room, I kept thinking if it were that obvious I were distracted. If it were, Megan would easily find out. And trust me, I do not want that to happen.

I just couldn't help but think how Wally could distract me so easily. I NEVER get distracted. I was always on alert. My dad made sure of that. But there was just something about him, which all of a sudden made me weak. He just had a way of crawling me. He somehow found away to sneak through the barriers I built around myself.

I have to stop thinking about him. It's time to train, he will only distract me. I just have to avoid him, and I will be fine. I hope. 

I arrive at the training room, and I see Black Canary and everyone else waiting for me.

Black Canary smiles at me then says, " Good, everyone is here. I will pair you guys up, then start sparring. Hand-to-hand combat only. Now powers or weapons. Ok, Kaldur you're with me. Conner and Megan, Zattana and Robin, Wally and Artemis."

SERIOUSLY! Did life hate me! So much for ignoring him. Maybe pounding him into a pulp will help.

Wally and I met up in the center.

" Ready Crock?" He taunted.

" Always." I said while smirking.

That's when it started. I soon realized even without super speed Wally still was really fast. His reflexes were amazing. No matter how many times I tried to attack him, he just dodged. But I also was fast. He tried to attack, but I dodged just as well.

We went on like this for 2 hours.

All the others were long done. But we were still going. Everyone already went home or to his or her room. So it was just Wally and I.

I then made the mistake of trying to kick him in the jaw. He saw this coming and grabbed my leg. He then flipped me, and I fell on my head.

"Ouch." I said grabbing my head. It felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't even stand up. Wally must have noticed.

" Artemis, are you okay? I'll take to the doctor." Wally said. He sounded sympathetic and worried.

" It's okay. All I need is rest." All of a sudden I feel like I am being carried. Muscular arms hold on to me tight, but not to tight, just perfect.

" So where do you live?" Wally asks.

At first I was a little hesitant, but then I gave my address. We first stop by my room in Mount Justice to get my phone. Then Wally super speeds away.

**Wally's POV**

I quickly rush Artemis over to the address she gave me. I feel so guilty. I didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident. That I caused.

I run her over to an old building, in the middle of an alley.

" There it is, I can walk from here."Artemis tells me.

" Yeah, no way I'm letting you walk alone. You're crazy."

She sighed, then said, "Just take me up to the top story. Just open the door, it's always unlocked. "

I took her where she told me. I went to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Look Artemis, I'm really sorry. I didn't want for you to get hurt. It's all my fault, and I'm really sorry. I didn't want anything to happen to you. What can I do to make it up to you?" I say sincerely. I really felt guilty.

"It's okay Wally. I know you didn't mean to. My head will be better in the morning." Artemis says.

"Well, know that I know where you live, expect me here in the morning."

She chuckles and says, "Will do Kid Sincere." That's when she leaned forward, and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Wally, now leave before my mom comes home."

I grin, then leave in a flash.

**Artemis's POV**

The next morning, I wake up, and the pain is much better. But my head is clouded with thoughts. Why did I kiss Wally on the cheek? I guess it was because that was the first time someone actually worried about me that much. But why would he grin? He doesn't like me, does he? I shake my head. There's no way he likes me, maybe at most as a friend. That's the way I feel as well. Isn't it?

My mom was in Star City for the week doing god knows what. So as soon as I put on my school uniform, the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, I find Wally grinning at me with his cocky smile.

"I told you to expect me here in the morning." He says.

I raise my eye brows and smirk," Isn't it a little too early? I haven't even eaten breakfast."

"Good, cause I'm taking you to Denny's."

"Why?"

"Think of it as "I'm sorry I almost killed you" gift"

I laugh, grab my bag and we leave.

I surprisingly had a good time at breakfast today. I ate a pancake, while Wally had, from when I last checked, 32.

"Slow down Kid Mouth. You keep eating like that, and you're going to bankrupt the place. When they say all you can eat, they don't mean it literally." I say while laughing.

Wally gave me a puppy dog frown, then smirked and said, "High metabolism, remember."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Wally then paid the check and we were off to school. We actually had a good time, and we weren't trying to strangle each other.

**Carly's POV**

I was sitting on the steps of the school waiting for Artemis to show up. Then I see her laughing and walking next to Wally. The other girls who see this glare at Artemis, but she's too busy cracking up to notice.

I couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden they looked like they were best friends. Just yesterday, she wanted to rip his head off! It's almost like something happened between them. I hope they aren't the kind of friends who get along one day, but not the next. Oh well, I'll have to stick around to find out.

**Thanks for the reviews! Please share some ideas if you have any for later chapters, I might use them. I'm sorry this chapter is boring and short. But I wrote this at night when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I can't stand school! People who live in Florida, don't you agree that the FCAT is stupid and a waste of time? Mine are in two weeks, wish me luck. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Bet

**Hi People! I'm back! Yeah, so sorry it took me SO LONG to update, school gets in the way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So I'm sorry if I don't update as frequently as I used to, but I was on spring break. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Artemis's POV**

Wally and I walked to school right after Denny's. I was laughing at Wally when he said he was hungry, even though he ate 58 pancakes. Yes, I counted.

I noticed some girls glaring at me, and looking at Wally with complete lust. I pretended not to notice. I could see Carly looking at us with a very confused face. I then ran over to her.

"Sup Carls." I said.

" Hey Artemis. Why are you walking with Wally? One second you hate him, the next you guys are like best friends. What happened?" Carly asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said stubbornly.

Thankfully, before Carly could say anything, the boy who took a picture of me on the first day of school, came up to me and Wally, who also approached us.

" Someday you'll understand." He says before he takes a picture of Wally and I.

Then, just like a ninja, he runs away.

The bell rings and we head to our first class. When we get to Chemistry, Wally and I take our seats next to each other.

"Okay students, here is a worksheet, complete it with your lab partner." Mr. Bamere said.

He passed it out, and I took one look at it and I was confused. The first question was "What does the number in the upper left corner of an element symbol mean?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The protons added to the neutrons." Wally said with out even thinking.

I looked at him confused on how he answered that question so easily.

He saw this, smirked, and said, " How do you think I got into this school? Got to love scholarships. I'm kind of a science nerd, remember? " With a very low whisper, which only I could hear, he added," How do you think I got super speed?"

I smiled knowingly. He then helped me answer all the questions. I hate to give it to him, but he was really smart. And for the first time, I actually understood what the teacher has been rambling on about all this time.

Wow, I should start asking Wally for help in chemistry more often. By the time we finished the worksheet, it was time for our next class. I said bye to Wally, and we split up.

{Skip to Lunch}

**Wally's POV**

I think Artemis was really starting to understand chemistry, and it's all because of me. So at lunch, I got my lunch, and took my seat next to Artemis and Carly. They were laughing about who knows what.

" Hey Wally." Carly said. 

" Hey guys." I told them.

" Did you guys here about the dance next Friday?" Carly asked.

" Yeah, I'm not going." Artemis said.

"What? Why not!" Carly asked furiously.

" I don't know, I guess I just don't like dances. Plus I'm busy next Friday anyways." Artemis replies.

" What are you going to do during the dance?" Carly asked.

" I'm going to my uncles house that weekend. Sorry Carls." Artemis replied. I knew when she said that she really meant she was going to Mount Justice. But Carly couldn't know that, could she.

" Absolutely not! You're going to the dance, and you're going to like it!" Carly exclaimed.

" I can't!" Artemis tried to reason to reason with her.

" Let's make a bet. If I get an A on my next geometry test, which is in 2 days, you have to go to the dance with Wally." Carly said.

I spit out my milk that I was drinking.

" Why drag me into this?" I whined.

Ignoring me Artemis snickered.

" And if you don't?" she asked.

" Then I will play basketball with you."

Artemis, knowing how much Carly sucks at Geometry, and how much she hates basketball, Artemis snickered and said, " Deal."

Oh great, I'm a pawn in Artemis's bet. Great. (Note sarcasm).

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know I updated way too late. But I had exams. I'm also sorry that it's really short. I will try to update sometime next week.**


End file.
